User blog:Corbierr/House of Anubis: The Rise of Corbierre ~ Chapters 36 and 37
< Chapter 35 ''' '''Welcome back everyone! I realized I made a mistake in the last one, a continuity error, by having Alfie be both in the hospital group and with Willow, Jerome and Amber, because those events took place at the same time. We’ll just say that Alfie never went to the hospital. Anyways, on with the two chapters! Chapter 36- Amber found herself having to hide behind Jerome, as he was closest to her. Normally, she’d feel jealous seeing Alfie protecting Willow, but there was no time for those things. “I said, give me the book,” Rufus-two snapped, making the four of them jump. He pointed his gun towards each of them. “Don’t you fools want to live?!” Jerome was stiff, and pale. When he spoke, his voice was as tense and quiet as Amber would expect it to be. “Do it, Willow,” He said. But she didn’t respond and continued clutching the book. “That’s right, child, listen to your friend. Now!” Amber couldn’t help but stare at the gun in his hands as he continued shouting at them and preparing to shoot. When he pointed it towards her direction, her entire body felt cold. “I am getting impatient!” He shouted. “You have sixty seconds before I shoot all of you! Give me the book!” Helplessly, she glanced over at Willow. Why wasn’t she just handing over the book? Amber stifled an urge to yell at her for it when she noticed their lips were moving just a bit. Enough to matter. She realized what was going on just before Rufus-two collapsed on the floor. He looked cold, lifeless. The gun still in his hand, his piercing eyes still open. “Oh god,” Alfie whined, “What did you do?” “Knockout spell,” Willow replied, looking and sounding exhausted. Using magic for the first time must have really been tiring, like going on your first city-wide shopping spree. “He’ll be up tomorrow,” “What now?” Amber asked, trying hard not to stare at him. But it was okay, at least. The others were staring at him, too. “Maybe we should wait for the others,” Her ex-boyfriend answered, leading Willow to the couch where she immediately settled down to rest. Jerome remained stiff, pale, and standing where he was before. “But I don’t want to keep looking at him. There must be something else we could do,” Amber shared a look with the boys, and then back at Rufus-two. “We could dump him out at the college,” She suggested, weakly. “That’s not a bad idea, Millington,” Jerome mused. So that’s what they did. It took about a half hour of dragging him over there, and she was just glad that they didn’t get caught. When they returned, Amber felt sick the entire time. The minute she made it to her bed, she finally began to release her emotions and cry. She wasn’t certain, but she thought the other three were doing the same. ------------------- Joy was almost done with her patrol. She went out with KT, and it was nice, so they could talk a bit and catch up while keeping an eye on things. KT had seen a black bird flying towards a wooded area nearby, so both of them went to check it out. It was a cloudy day, and if Joy knew anything, she knew that there would be trouble. They got down behind a bush and watched as Corbierre and his followers began doing some strange chanting. There was a vortex beginning to open up. “Great, they’re summoning someone,” KT muttered. “Who do you think it is?” Joy just shrugged and kept watching. It could be anyone, maybe even her alternate father. It just made her almost want her real father around for once. A figure stepped out. It was a woman. “Denby,” KT gasped, and Joy knew she was right. “As if the one we had wasn’t bad enough,” “At least it’s not Frobisher-Smythe,” Joy pointed out, trying to cheer her friend up, but it seemed to fail, because KT only seemed more upset. They sighed and tried to leave. “We should go and tell the others that-“ “Wait, they’ll probably say something important.” KT frowned, but she stayed, and Joy smiled before peering back through the bushes to see what was going on now. “''Welcome, Caroline.”'' “Hello, Lord Corbierre. I trust things have been going well here?” “Mostly,” Evil Jason responded. “The children are getting a little too comfortable, a little too powerful.” “And they have our book,” Evil Mr. Sweet added. Joy couldn’t help but stare at his eye patch. At least it was a bit more fashionable than the whole cowboy outfit he wore in that video she saw that time. Briefly, she wondered if the counterparts enjoyed doing things like that, too. “''We will take care of them, don’t you worry my minions. When we send him here, they’ll be begging for mercy.”'' Then all of them began to laugh. Joy moved away from the bush and asked, “Who do you think they’ll send?” “Frobisher?” KT guessed, with a frown. “I hope not…” “Let’s go.” She decided. Helping her friend up, they both made their way home, speculating the entire time about who might come next. Chapter 37- When everyone returned from their activities, it became immediately apparent that everyone had stories to tell. Nina listened with shock to Jerome recounting what happened with Rufus’s counterpart. He sounded tired and unhappy as he spoke; He had to be. “Wow,” Was all that could be said when it was over, and it came from Joy. “You four were really brave,” “Willow was the brave one.” Alfie said, “Not the rest of us… but at least Rufus-two lost his weapon.” Confused and worried by his serious, almost cold tone, she was about to ask what he meant when he pulled out a gun. “Oh my god,” Fabian whispered. “You took his gun,” “Alfie, why did you take it?” She asked him carefully, both stunned by his action and upset at it at the same time. He frowned and looked at it. “I thought we might need it. Besides, we couldn’t let him keep it,” There was a bit of silence, as Nina tried to decide if this was a good idea or not. Certainly it was a good thing that Team Corbierre lost a weapon. But would any of them actually use it? Imagining herself using a gun made her feel sick to her stomach. She couldn’t handle throwing sandflies at the real Rufus even to save her own life. How could she possibly shoot someone, even if they were immortal, even if she knew there was no other choice? Eddie spoke up. “Nice one, buddy,” She couldn’t tell if he was honestly pleased or not. “We’ll just keep it around if we ever need it. Right?” Everyone else seemed to kind of agree, but nobody seemed too thrilled about it. “So…Anyone else have anything they want to share?” Patricia sounded like she wanted to change topics as quickly as possible, and Nina couldn’t blame her friend for that. The minute Rufus’s name was mentioned, she looked completely horrified. “I could share what happened between Piper and I if you guys want,” “Oh yeah, how’d that go?” Joy asked, smiling at her friend. “I was going to ask you about it before, but…” “I told her everything.” Patricia said simply, then stopped, glancing around at everyone. “Oh…okay,” Eddie said. “Well, I guess she’s involved now.” He sounded only slightly upset, but mostly he didn’t seem to mind. That was how Nina felt, too. Why get angry at things like that when there were so many more things to think about? KT frowned. “Isn’t that kinda dangerous? I mean… What if she actually tries to get involved?” Nina shrugged and looked at Patricia, understanding why she did it and knowing full well that if Piper actually did want to get involved who would be the one handling the situation. She said, “I think it’ll be fine. After all, we need more people we can trust, right?” Her friend seemed to relax a little and smiled, and Nina smiled back. “Besides,” She said, “Piper won’t get involved. She’s smarter than me, she knows not to be stupid. I’m the twin for that job,” It was an awkward, half-hearted joke and she quickly moved on. “She’ll be fine. Trust me.” ---------------- Piper stared at her ceiling deep in thought about what Patricia told her. It was all very overwhelming… but when she really thought about it, it made sense. That’s why Eddie wanted to know the nursery rhyme. That’s why Piper had her bag get searched that time. That’s why over the summers, Patricia had bad dreams and why when a man called Renee Zeldman appeared in the obituaries, her sister went nuts. It all made sense now. But what was happening now? Was Patricia okay at this moment? What about her friends? Alfie? Eddie? Everyone? She could almost feel jealous at all of them. Sure, she had always been jealous of Patricia’s lifestyle. But now she was envious for a whole different reason- her sister and their friends were heroes, and despite the danger, despite that failing could mean harm for almost the entire world, she longed for it. That life. And her sister was in trouble. For once in her life, Piper could not be the one getting protected. Patricia needed her help this time, and she’d help. Getting up, she walked into the living room where her parents were still discussing Patricia’s “horrible attitude.” Hearing some of the things they said made her angry. These things always upset her, in fact, but she never felt like doing anything about it until now. “Mum, dad, be quiet about Trix.” Piper snapped at them for the first time. “You’re both completely wrong.” And with that, she left to go find her sister. I’ll end it here, because I want the bigger things to happen tomorrow and Sunday. Thanks for reading everyone! 'Chapter 38 > ' Category:Blog posts